Legal Reprisals
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 NOW UP* Two inspecters are very suspicious of the Halliwell household, and arrest someone very important to Phoebe. (Unfinished, Set after Muse To My Ears)
1. Take Away

"Look at this here" David Taifa told his partner "All unsolved crimes. Halliwell, Halliwell, and oh what a coincidence, Halliwell"  
  
"Like what?" Nicolas Dunja asked  
  
"Doctor Williamson was reported to go insane, and then was found dead. He last was studying the Halliwells for a cure for Arroyo fever" Taifa gave one out of many  
  
"So maybe he just went insane, and committed suicide. If no one ever went insane then why do we have mental hospitals? I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill" Dunja argued  
  
"How about this?" Taifa continued "Reece Davidson and a rookie. Andrea Smith. Also Mrs Patricia Owens"  
  
"How's it connected to the Halliwells?" Dunja asked  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell was suspected of hiding information about Cole Turner. He was her former boyfriend"  
  
"That's the ADA that disappeared, right?" Dunja asked  
  
"Yep, he's thought to have killed all three"  
  
"Look, maybe you have something on Turner. You can't judge someone on their ex-boyfriend" Dunja argued  
  
"It sounds like you're protecting them. Everything I point out you rebound right back at me"  
  
"It's not enough" Dunja frowned  
  
"Doctor Griffiths and the eldest Halliwell. They were killed at their house" Taifa gave another example  
  
"So the one good thing you have to frame them, includes their sister? You can't truly accuse them of killing their own sister" Dunja, yet again, argued  
  
"Fine. Also at the house Andrew Trudeau and Penelope Halliwell were killed"  
  
"Penelope. How was she related to the sisters?" Dunja asked  
  
"Grandmother" Taifa answered  
  
"They wouldn't kill their own Grandmother. Do you have some real info here? Or suspicions?"  
  
"Phoebe's name comes up, yet again. She got Inspecter Morris and Hernandez to sketch Gilbert Van Lewen, who died later that day. Martha died too. If it was suicide, or an accident, that's unknown"  
  
"Fine. I guess we've got enough stuff here" Dunja sighed "So what do we look for?"  
  
"To see if they do anything suspicious. Also if they know Turner at all"  
  
"If he killed three people he wouldn't be dumb enough to stay in the same city"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Let's go home now" Phoebe winked to Cole  
  
"The night's hardly started" he complained  
  
"Well.. Then lets start the rest of the night doing something nice" Phoebe hinted  
  
"Hmm. OK" Cole laughed, getting the hint  
  
"Yeah. Go. You two really need a room" Piper laughed  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Taifa and Dunja were in a parked car opposite the manor.  
  
"No-one's home" Dunja pointed out  
  
"Then we'll wait" Taifa yawned "we could always go back and request a search warrant, to search the house"  
  
"To find what?"  
  
"Murder weapons?" Taifa suggested  
  
A car pulled into the driveway. It was Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe. Wait, will ya?" Cole laughed  
  
"Why?" Phoebe teased, "I can't wait till we get in the house"  
  
"Well, you'll have to" Cole grinned  
  
They got out of the car, and made their way to the house.  
  
"That's Turner isn't it?" Dunja asked  
  
"Sure is" Taifa said "We can go arrest him"  
  
"Though he's doing nothing wrong, and has not been proved to do something wrong" Dunja argued, yet again.  
  
"Suspected. If someone's suspected they can be arrested, and if the suspicion is proven wrong, they can be released. Which means we have the right to arrest him now"  
  
"All right, all right" Dunja mumbled  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe and Cole were on the couch, kissing, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ignore it?" Cole asked  
  
"Nah" Phoebe sighed, getting up "I'll see who it is. Could be someone important"  
  
"No-one's more important then me" Cole teased  
  
"Oh yeah?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yep" Cole grinned  
  
Phoebe answered the door. She saw the two inspectors there.  
  
"I am Inspecter Taifa and this is my partner Inspecter Dunja. We're here to arrest Cole Turner, and we know he's in there, don't deny it" Taifa snapped  
  
"Be a little nicer to the lady. Excuse me ma'am, may we come in?" Dunja politely asked  
  
"Uh, I don't think--" Phoebe was interrupted when Taifa just pushed straight passed her.  
  
"Excuse me!" Phoebe snapped "You cannot just walk in here"  
  
"Who is it, honey?" Cole yelled out, walking towards them  
  
"Cole Turner?" Taifa asked Cole  
  
"Depends on who's asking. Who are you?" Cole cautiously answered  
  
"Inspector David Taifa. You are under arrest"  
  
"What!?" Phoebe exclaimed "Who the hell are you to waltz in here, doing whatever you want. Fine, show me your badge *Inspector*"  
  
Taifa did so. Phoebe didn't know what else to say. Though she was outraged.  
  
"OK" Cole reluctantly said, "I'll come"  
  
"Cole, no" Phoebe said, tears in her eyes  
  
"Honey, don't worry about me"  
  
"I don't want to lose you" Phoebe whispered  
  
"You wont" Cole weakly smiled, and before Phoebe knew it Cole, Taifa and Dunja had left. 


	2. Anxious Waiting

"I so think he's cute" Paige grinned, "Should I ask him to dance"  
  
"Whatever. If you want" Piper answered.  
  
The P3 phone rang.  
  
"Hello, P3" Piper answered  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe was crying  
  
"Yeah. Honey, what happened?"  
  
"Cole. They.. He" Phoebe broke down  
  
"What about Cole?" Piper asked  
  
"He was arrested, Piper. They just came and took him away," Phoebe explained  
  
Piper put her hand over the receiver.  
  
"Cole's been arrested" Piper told Leo and Paige  
  
Piper then started talking to Phoebe again.  
  
"Why? What exactly happened?" Piper asked Phoebe  
  
"I don't know. They just knocked on the door, introduced themselves, and took Cole" Phoebe sobbed, "It was horrible"  
  
"Honey, we'll be there soon. OK? We're coming home now," Piper told her "Hold tight"  
  
"OK. Cole just can't be gone," Phoebe muttered to herself  
  
"We gotta go home" Piper told Leo and Paige, grabbing her jacket  
  
"Why was he arrested?" Paige asked  
  
"Phoebe doesn't know. They just came and took him away" Piper explained what she knew  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So they just came and took them away?" Leo asked  
  
"Yeah. I wish Cole still had his powers, he could have just shimmered out" Phoebe felt like hell. She couldn't have lost Cole. Not now. She felt like someone had taken her heart away, when they took Cole.  
  
"I never got to tell him after his proposal of how much I love him" she sobbed even further  
  
"You're talking like you've lost him, like he died or something. You can still tell him, you have not lost him" Piper tried to convince Phoebe "Besides, even if he still did have his powers, he couldn't have shimmered in front of them. It would expose us, and Cole knows that"  
  
Phoebe was so distraught that all reasoning had left her  
  
"Leo could you orb him back?"  
  
"Even if I did," Leo explained, "They would know where to find him again"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe had cried herself to sleep on the couch, and Piper was still with her. Phoebe had demanded to go to the station, to see him, but Piper knew it wasn't a very good idea. Even in her sleep Phoebe kept muttering 'Why?'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was locked up practically as soon as he got to the station, because it was pretty late. The next morning he was questioned. He was kinda worried at how Phoebe was dealing. Though he knew Piper would take care of her. He couldn't wait until Phoebe came.  
  
"Does the name Mrs Patricia Owens mean anything to you?" Taifa asked  
  
"Uh, former landlady" Cole answered  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Dunja asked  
  
"When I still rented out the apartment, though that was ages ago"  
  
"Ages. Yes, you bet. You've been missing for months. Where've you been?"  
  
The door opened and a lady, probably a secretary, walked in.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell is here. Should I tell her that it'll be a while?"  
  
"Uh, you stay here" Taifa directed to Cole. Cole tried to protest, though changed his mind. Taifa motioned for Dunja to follow the secretary.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It'll be OK" Piper whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and looked around anxiously, biting her lip. She spotted one of the inspectors from earlier, walking her way.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell" Dunja said as he approached her  
  
"Is he OK? Can I see him?" Phoebe stuttered  
  
"He is fine, and you cannot see him at the moment. Though I would like to ask you a few questions too. Is that OK?" Dunja asked  
  
Phoebe nodded  
  
"Please follow me" Dunja replied  
  
"Hold it" Piper snapped, being a little over protective "If you wanna ask questions, ask them. Why does she have to follow you? You can't make her do anything, unless you've decided to arrest her too"  
  
"Piper.." Leo warned, "Go on, Phoebe"  
  
Phoebe then left with Dunja. 


	3. A Weird Solution

"Why did you let Phoebe go?" Piper frowned "What if he backs her into a corner, and asks her a question she can't answer?"  
  
"The Elders are calling, I'll be back" Leo answered, and walked out of the station  
  
"Does he just do that to get outta stuff?" Paige asked Piper  
  
"Hell, do I know" Piper grumbled  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was still answering questions. This Taifa guy really was determined to catch him out. Thinking of the answers on the spot was getting harder.  
  
"So may I quote you on that one?" Taifa asked  
  
"I suppose," Cole answered "Are you gonna let me go, like ever?"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," he replied  
  
Dunja and Phoebe walked in. Cole's eyes lit up, for the first time in ages.  
  
"Phoebe. Hi" he grinned. Phoebe just smiled back.  
  
"Take a seat" Dunja motioned to a chair  
  
"Dunja. Out" Taifa snapped walking out  
  
"So.. How have you been?" Phoebe grinned  
  
"Oh. Are you glad you've finally gotten ride of me?" Cole teased  
  
"No. I'm glad I can see you again. Last night wasn't a party for me" Phoebe weakly smiled "You put me through a lot of worry"  
  
"Right. Worry. Though I've been through hell. Not literally, but close"  
  
"I've only been asking some questions, is it really that bad?" Taifa asked, walking back in with Dunja. They both seemed to be pissed off at each other.  
  
"You can't imagine" Cole answered  
  
Paige approached them  
  
"And who may you be?" Taifa asked  
  
"Paige Matthews. Uh, I really need Phoebe. Family emergency"  
  
"Real *innocent* family type emergency?" Phoebe hinted, the inside meaning of: was she needed as a witch?  
  
"Yes, very. Leo was told, by an *elder* family member about this chaos. We. Really. Need. You" Paige practically spelled out  
  
"Inspectors, I kinda need to go. Is that OK? We could do the questioning thing later" Phoebe suggested  
  
"We would prefer to do it now" Dunja politely told Phoebe  
  
"Though you can't hold her here against her own free will" Cole pointed out "Prefer isn't compulsory"  
  
"Right" Phoebe said bouncing out of her seat. She gave Cole a real quick kiss and darted out of the office with Paige before any further protests  
  
"Family emergency? Is that like a code for something?" Taifa asked  
  
"Um, no. Can't anyone have a family problem without being suspected of ending the world?" Cole frowned  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"This better be good" Phoebe told everyone  
  
"Leo says--" Piper started, though was interrupted  
  
"The Elders remind--"  
  
"Same thing. Remember Charlene?"  
  
"The ghost?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Explain to me, please" Paige sighed, "Memory lane, isn't a good subject for me"  
  
"Sorry" Piper apologized "Charlene did an assignment on her suspicions that demons really do exist. You see magic has ways of keeping its secret, well, secret. A demon killed Charlene, Libris to be exact. So if Taifa and Dunja are getting close to the fact that--"  
  
"Cole isn't magical anymore," Paige pointed out  
  
"But they're getting close to 'The Charmed Ones'. So The Elders are allowed to intervene"  
  
"How nice of them" Phoebe sarcastically exclaimed "Pity they usually intervene on the wrong stuff. For once they're doing something we actually approve of"  
  
Piper gave Phoebe a goofy grin "Uh huh"  
  
"How will they intervene?" Paige asked  
  
Piper shrugged. "Leo?"  
  
"They haven't decided yet" Leo answered "They said they'd call when they've decided. I've got a little feeling that I wont like it"  
  
"Yeah, probably a typical logic of theirs" Piper pouted  
  
"You really have a problem with *them*, don't ya?" Paige asked  
  
"Considering that they nearly kept Leo and me apart, yes," Piper replied, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Speaking of them. Calling" Leo said and he orbed *up there*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Leo orbed back down, he looked very confused.  
  
"Leo?" Piper smiled "Spill"  
  
"Right. They decided that.. Wait, scratch that.. They foresaw that Taifa and Dunja's *destiny* was to find out about magic, and to see it in a new light about it, soon"  
  
"Meanwhile, Cole's busted by them?" Phoebe's voice sounded irritated  
  
"That's the weird part. Cole has to disappear. Leave"  
  
"He is not leaving!" Phoebe protested  
  
"The Elders saw that one coming too. So they allowed him not exactly leave, but to leave sight. He's currently invisible. We can't have them tracking Cole again. Though if he escaped they'd come right back and get him again"  
  
"So, we are the only ones who can see him?" Piper asked, somehow amused  
  
"No"  
  
"Great!" Phoebe snapped, "I have a intimate relationship to a frickin invisible guy!?"  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
